50 words 50 moments
by Kiinari
Summary: Natsu may be the one who taught him how treasure his friends but she was the one who taught him how to love. [Sting/Lucy]


50 words; 50 moments  
Sting/Lucy – Fairy Tail

* * *

1. _Debate_

She never did knew how to keep quiet at the appropriate times, always having to find a reason to argue back at him or others especially when it involves her friends. He suppose that wasn't a bad trait of hers even though it often get her into serious trouble. Then again it wouldn't matter, he would be there to save her.

2. _Filter_

He often found himself censoring his own words whenever she was around, he liked keeping her as innocent; it was the way she should be and stay for as long as possible if he could help it.

3. _Officiate_

It was hard to bring up the status of them both behind in a relationship, them being in rival guilds weren't making it easier. Still, it was better than having to endure countless of hopefuls and glares directed their way.

4. _Transcribe_

He never really understood how girls work, he supposed although they can be strong they were mostly delicate creatures. It was confusing to say the least to him. With others of the same gender fighting was one of the ways they bonded together. And when they said something they did usually mean what they say. Females however were a different matter altogether. How was he supposed to know that her asking him not to disturb her actually meant 'I want your attention'?

5. _Impart_

"One day, when we have a child, I'm gonna teach him all the skills I know to beat Natsu's kid!"

6. _Demonstrate_

"You mean you don't know what that is-? Man, I'll get a magazine to show you. It's easier than to try to explain it to you- ouch what is that for? Okay okay I get it you are just embarrassed its fine I'll go slow. Just don't yell in my ears please princess."

7. _Connect_

Even though she would get lost once in a while, she never worried. They were connected after all; he would always be able to find her and vice versa.

8. _Tour_

"Fairy Tail is nice but Sabertooth will always be my home. Well it would be a tad better if you changed guilds and come to say with us…you know I'm just joking right?"

9. _Guide_

Natsu may be the one who taught him how treasure his friends but she was the one who taught him how to love.

10. _Participate_

"I'm not going to go easy on you just cause we are together for the next games!"

11. _Articulate_

"…aa-h! Stop it! I-I…dammit Sting!"

12. _Anticipate_

He thought she was just this weak little girl who couldn't do anything and was utterly useless and deserved to be crushed the first time he saw her battle with Minerva. He couldn't be any more wrong.

13. _Highlight_

He was always saying such sweet things to her but really, he was the one who attracts the most attention between the two from both genders alike.

14. _Time_

She might think otherwise but he was grateful for that 7 years gap of hers, as selfish as it might be. It had allowed him to meet her.

15. _Surpass_

"What do you see in him that I do not have?!"

16. _Select_

Blondes had to stick together. No it is not an excuse.

17. _Amend_

They fought often but it was never that serious to the point of straining their relationship. And she didn't know how she could make things better again.

18. _Capture_

She was a magnet to trouble he wished he could do something about.

19. _Devise_

"Natsu is just too dense. We have to use more drastic measures!"

"You mean like how you tried to push them both in the closet the other time?"

"But at this rate that couple is never going to get anywhere!"

20. _Quantify_

There were just no words she could use to describe how she felt when they first seen each since the last 3 years they've been apart.

21. _Bargain_

"Ya driving a hard deal princess but fine I'll do it."

22. _Foster_

It was more of a bang as to how it all started and it was more of a festering wound that was difficult to get rid of unlike how most fairy tales went.

23. _Establish_

"He is just a fucking cat. I'm a dragon!"

24. _Prevent_

She was just being cautious, it would really make her day sour if she bump into those screeching fan girls of his again that just didn't know when to quit.

25. _Verify_

He knew she sees a bit of Natsu in him and it sometimes made him wonder if she was just using him as a substitute for him.

26. _Interpret_

"They are most definitely spying on us."

"Let's give them something to talk about then."

He smirked and leaned in.

27. _Assist_

She could only give a smug smile which looked eerily similar to that blonde dragon slayer that belonged to their rival guild as she walked away with keys in her hand and her enemies falling to the ground.

28. _Disseminate_

"Now everyone knows what is going on just because you couldn't wait a minute more!"

29. _Customise_

"Oh come on princess, you look good in anything. Hurry up we are going to miss the show!"

30. _Secure_

He wasn't as suave when it comes to words as compared to a certain lion, nor was he as selfless as compared to a certain pink haired fire breathing mage but he is trying.

31. _Devote_

"Yea Lector takes a huge priority, followed by Rogue and Frosch and then the rest of the guild. If I had the choice to save either Lector or you I did save Lector and you. There is no other option."

32. _Coordinate_

"I'm surprised you haven't stepped on my feet yet this entire time." Lucy remarked as they swayed to the rhythm.

33. _Sustain_

"Just try to hold it for another 30 mins or so, it's tiring but you gotta push yourself if you want to get better and expand your abilities."

34. _Aid_

"I'll definitely be there when you need me. Just trust me."

35. _Answer_

It wasn't what he was looking for but it was a start.

36. _Reconcile_

"You and I both are stuck in the same mess. I know we don't get along princess but just suck it up for now until we get out of here."

37. _Perceive_

"Maybe I wasn't who you think I was but I'm not him Lucy, I'm me!"

38. _Defend_

He did never thought that he would ever see himself in this situation but she still stuck around, never leaving by his side, spilling the tears for him he would otherwise be too ashamed to show.

39. _Forward_

She was always looking ahead bravely; somehow, that gave him the strength to attempt to get up and try once more despite the odds.

40. _Examine_

It used to be just the two of them, Lector noted. And then there was four. Then a whole gang came along plus one deceivingly weak looking blonde celestial mage.

41. _Extrapolate_

If things were to proceed along as to how is was going right now, it would take him forever to get her to notice him and understand his intentions. Especially when her eyes are always on someone else.

42. _Support_

When is she going to notice it was him who was by her side always rather than the one who was always breaking her heart?

43. _Decide_

"You can't have your cake and eat it too Lucy."

44. _Vitalize_

"Just a few more and I'll be as good as new." He grinned and playfully stole a few more kisses from the less then unwilling female.

45. _Shape_

If someone told him the meaning of courage came in the form of one petite delicate looking female he would've punched them. Now he wasn't so sure he did do that anymore.

46. _Act_

There were choices that they both made that they weren't proud of but now is not the time to ponder about them anymore.

47. Stone

He'll damn well break the piece of rock if he had to. Nothing was ever set in stone.

48. _Reason_

His body just moved on its own just seeing her. There was no need for questions or answers. He just knew he had to.

49. _Effect_

She always was able to calm him down just by a few words. Then again, she was able to rile him up with just a few words as well.

50. _Script_

If their lives were stories written in a book, Lucy wouldn't want to read till the very end.

* * *

I found this pair interesting but I couldn't really find a fic that was to my taste for this pairing.


End file.
